scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon
Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon is the nineteenth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 26, 2013. Premise Mystery Inc. go to the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza in San De Pedro to see Shaggy and Scooby's favorite heroes: Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, but when Mr. Hyde (the archenemy of Blue Falcon) appears, the gang must solve the mystery and save the convention. Synopsis Two security guards Jimmy and Tommy are watching the convention after hours when they heard a noise nearby. They spot a shadowed figure who released smoke into the room and grabs both of them. Outside of Manesly Manor, the gang have set up a trap for the Manic Minotaur of Manesly Manor while Shaggy and Scooby are too focused on reading Blue Falcon comics. To get Scooby to be the bait, Velma has to call him Dog Wonder which she reluctantly accepts. Scooby successfully leads the minotaur to the trap and was captured. The next day, the gang is given an award for stopping the minotaur who was unmasked as Horten McGuggenheim, he was about to reveal why he did it, but Shaggy cuts him off and forces everyone to get in the Mystery Machine as they need to get to the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza in San De Pedro. While on the road, Shaggy and Scooby are making their own Blue Falcon and Dynomutt costumes to enter in the costume contest out of string cheese and food coloring, Fred's looking forward to seeing the trailer for the new darker Blue Falcon movie, Daphne's planning on buying Littlest Fuzzies for her collection and Velma, who's not really into any of it is glad that there's a mystery having read that two guards were attacked, but Shaggy and Scooby think she's trying to ruin their weekend. While in line for the costume contest, they find some tough competition, but Shaggy assures Scooby that he's got the heart of a Dog Wonder. While walking around the convention, they find Hank Prince who owns Shaggy's favorite comic book store and his nephew Austin. Austin points them to the original Blue Falcon Owen Garrison. But when they ask for an autograph, Owen furiously rants that because of the new darker Blue Falcon movie, the studio's turned their back on him and won't revive the old TV show, so they decided to come back later. Daphne and Velma are shopping for Littlest Fuzzies with Velma expressing her dislike for the whole convention as it doesn't make any logical sense, such as tricking anyone by wearing glasses, but was immediately proven wrong when she took off her glasses and Fred didn't recognize her. As the new trailer for the new Blue Falcon Movie prepares to start, the creator of the movie Jennifer Severin and the star Brad Adams. Owen objects by stating that he is the original Blue Falcon, but everyone just laughs at him and is removed from the audience. As the trailer begins, Shaggy and Scooby don't really like the new Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. During the trailer, the screen changes to the figure that attacked the guards, and announces that he's Mr. Hyde, at first everyone thought it was part of the trailer, until he appears in the flesh and unleashes several bats across the convention causing chaos and panic. During the chase, the bats eat the leg supports holding the big screen and begins falling towards a group of people, but Fred, Daphne and Velma pushed two towers in the path, catching the screen and saving them. Mr. Hyde retrieves the bats and disappears in smoke. Outside the head of security James Becker has the entire security looking for the creep and accuses Jennifer and Brad as the attack may have been a publicity stunt, but they deny to be the culprits. Fred volunteers to let the gang help in the investigation and although he was impressed in how they saved a few lives, he refuses stating that he's shutting the whole convention down not wanting to risk anymore danger. However, the mayor Ron Starlin refuses to let him do so and has him recruit the gang with reluctance. That evening, they had Shaggy and Scooby explain about Mr. Hyde, they said that he's the Blue Falcon's arch-enemy from the old TV show and that he used to be Willy the Weasel who created an experimental gas that transformed him into a nightmare. They decided to question Jennifer who's having a party since she acted a little too innocent. As they arrive, they witnessed Owen getting thrown out and Fred thinks that's suspicious, but Shaggy and Scooby dismisses it. Inside the pool party, Shaggy and Fred ask Brad, but he doesn't know anything about the old TV show and thinks he's made the Blue Falcon so much better than the original upsetting Shaggy. The girls ask Jennifer, but also doesn't know anything about Mr. Hyde and suggests questioning Owen. The lights go out and Mr. Hyde emerges from smoke and reveals his new pet, a fiendish hound called Hideous Hyde Hound. The hound attacks the people and then goes after Scooby. The hound accidentally fell in the pool giving Scooby time to escape while the hound escapes. The next day, they noticed all the security around in case of another attack, Fred approaches Owen's booth and Shaggy and Scooby chews them out for suspecting Owen despite his likely motive. Owen's partner Jack Rabble assures them that Owen wouldn't be behind, Fred recognizes Jack as the champion of the show Combat Bots where people create robots to battle other peoples robots. Shaggy buys a Spy Bot while the others go check in with Mr. Becker. Scooby's using the Spy Bot to get food, while Shaggy couldn't get his mind off people suspecting their heroes. The others checked the security footage, but couldn't find anything. Shaggy and Scooby show up with new footage they took using the Spy Bot. The footage shows Jennifer talking on the phone alone on how the attacks are attracting more people for the movie, next was Brad Adams who didn't want the role of the Blue Falcon as he feels is more boring and lastly Hank Prince, Austin says that he keeps sneaking of and talking on the phone in another language. The others are impressed and Velma asked Mr. Becker to give them all-access passes and mentions the green room and Shaggy and Scooby take off and Velma says that she got them out of the way so they can question Owen who's still the prime suspect. They begin asking him, but he once again rants on how Jennifer bought the rights to the character and forbids Owen for wearing the costume in public and is trying to make everyone forget that the original TV show even existed, he leaves vowing to make them pay. Shaggy and Scooby eat all the food in the Green Room and see Jennifer on the phone ordering all the cameras for the Mr. Hyde attack. They angered the cook for eating all the food and are chased down to the basement. After losing her, they got themselves lost. Daphne spots a Blue Falcon Littlest Fuzzie at Hank's booth and the price is $5,000. Austin points out that his uncle's been disappearing a lot and is getting a little suspicious. They learn from the old Blue Falcon TV show, that Mr. Hyde is following his attacks by the episodes, his next move is when he floods the city with green ooze turning people into monsters. They leave to inform Mr. Becker. Shaggy and Scooby are still trying to find a way out of the basement when they stumbled into a sleeping Hideous Hyde Hound and was barely able to catch falling objects so they won't wake him up. Mr. Becker doesn't take the patterns seriously and too focused on finding the ones who ate all the press food. The boys wander into Mr. Hyde's lair and find street maps with a mark saying "Alternative emergency route". They spied on Mr. Hyde working on his Psycho ooze. They are spotted and flee to the roof. The others see the chase going on the roof and head off to help. They tried to hide on a giant balloon and after seeing that he's surrounded by the security, he cuts the rope and flys away on the balloon. He proceeds to throw ooze bombs onto the city. Shaggy and Scooby jump off and land on the City Hall roof to escape and Mr. Hyde sends his bats after them. The bats shred the water tank and Mr. Hyde throws a bomb causing the ooze to expand in the water. They attempted to outrun it downstairs, but the ooze floods the building. When it's over, Shaggy despairs over Scooby who thinks he's become a monster, but it turns out to be the mayor. Furious and humiliated, he fires the gang. On the news, it's revealed that the ooze is just harmless pistachio-flavored foam, Jennifer announces that the new Blue Falcon movie will be shown in the baseball stadium across the street and Shaggy and Scooby are now a laughing stock. They're heartbroken at this and Daphne gets a call from Jack who informs them that Owen's disappeared. Shaggy refuses to go out in public and Scooby throws away his costume and doesn't believe himself a hero and vows to never be Dynomutt again. Mr. Becker bans them from the convention under the mayor's orders. Austin shows up and gets them an idea. They disguised themselves as comic characters and succeeded in getting inside. Austin tells them that Mr. Hyde's next appearance is when he transforms himself into a giant and leaves for the stadium. They find Mr. Hyde's lair with Jack empty, but they find a secret monitor system. Shaggy and Scooby are still down-hearted and leaves to go find food sadly. They see that the monitor's are watching the baseball stadium. As Jennifer and Brad start the film, they realized that Mr. Hyde planned this all along, by creating chaos at the convention, he got the movie premiere moved to the baseball stadium. Mr. Hyde emerges from behind the movie screen as a huge giant and the gang head out to stop him. The giant shoots laser beams from his eyes causing everyone to flee from the stadium, but Austin is still in the stands. Scooby and Shaggy thinks they could get more food since everyone's running away from the stadium, until they see the giant. Seeing Austin in trouble, Scooby grabs his costume and runs up to save him. He bravely attempts to stand up to My. Hyde, but knocks them away on debris. After avoiding getting crushed and landing safely, they see that a kid recorded the whole thing and plans to upload it, hurting the duo more than ever. Austin meets up with the others having escaped and Fred gets an idea. Daphne and Velma takes control of a mini-car with a gun used to give out T-shirts. The shirts blinded the giant long enough for Fred to tie a rope used to hold the banner to the car and used it to wrap around the giant's feet causing him to fall and crash below. The giant was nothing but a robot and find Owen in the cockpit. He claims to have been sleeping in the robot and deny's to be behind it and thinks Brad was to be responsible, but no one believes him. The gang feels like somethings not right about it. Shaggy and Scooby sadly walk along the sidewalk where they saw Mr. Hyde knocking out the drivers of an armored truck. They decided to stop him and caught up to the truck using a bike. Scooby jumps onto the truck and Mr. Hyde sends Hideous Hyde Hound to stop him. Scooby struggles to hang on to the truck and Hideous Hyde Hound was knocked off by a bridge. Scooby causes the truck to crash right into the giant robot just as Owen was being taken away. Mr. Hyde unleashes knock-out gas on everyone and turns his attention to Scooby, just as Hideous Hyde Hound was about to pounce him, his blow was blocked by the original falcon car, piloted by Owen in his Blue Falcon costume. They destroyed the hound and knocked out Mr. Hyde as he was trying to escape. Scooby was praised as an actual hero as Hank shows up glad to see Austin ok. He explains that the reason he was sneaking off was because he fell in love with a beautiful woman Nora Bingleton. Mr. Hyde is really Jack Rabble and after regaining consciousness, he tells them how it started. Years ago he was disqualified from Combat Bots because his robots were too dangerous, Jack used real missiles that went out of control and destroyed the studio, so he was removed from the one thing he loved most. The only work he could get was doing the conventions and started sharing a booth with Owen to save money. After years of hearing Owen complained about not being able to revive Blue Falcon and Jennifer giving the part to Brad, he came up with his scheme. He used his knowledge of robots and special effects to create Mr. Hyde and remote-controlled bats and monster dog, he used robotic legs to give him his jumping abilities and used smoke screens to disguise his comings and goings. He used knock-out gas on Owen and put him in the giant robot. The reason why was to divert traffic so the armored car would go down the empty side-street where he could attack it, the car had the proceeds from all the entrance fees for the convention which was over $5,000,000. The mayor shows up and the crowd praises Owen and Scooby for stopping Mr. Hyde. As Jack is taken away, Jennifer and Brad realize what story-telling is really all about, giving Jennifer an idea for the sequel. Much time later, everyone watches the sequel, Blue Falcon 2: The Return Begins Again. The movie ends with the darker Blue Falcon being saved by the original Blue Falcon, who turns out to be his father, and Dynomutt, who has apparently been Scooby-Doo underneath. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Hank Prince * Austin * Owen Garrison * Brad Adams * Jennifer Severin * James Becker * Mayor Ron Starlin Villains: * Mr. Hyde * Manic Minotaur of Manesly Manor * Horten McGuggenheim * Hideous Hyde Hound * Jack Rabble Other characters: * Space Ghost * Gleek * Black Vulcan * Jimmy * Tommy * Wonder Woman * Yogi Bear * Cindy Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Award presenter * Zorak * Miscellaneous cosplayers ** Bud Shelton ** Teen vampire cosplayer * Bats * Security at party * Guests at party ** Bram ** Wulfric Von Rydingsvard ** Jesper Poubelle * Jean * Joan * Caterer * ''HB News'' reporter 1 * Nora Bingleton/Princess Garogflotach * ''HB News'' reporter 2 Locations * Manesly Manor * San De Pedro, California ** San De Pedro Convention Center ** Hotel San De Pedro ** San De Pedro City Hall ** Stadium Street *** San De Pedro Baseball Stadium ** Sheldorf Hotel *** San De Pedro Comic Convention * Combat Bots studio Objects * Tommy's apple * Scooby Snacks box * Laptop * Littlest Fuzzies * Doughnut * Flammabot toy * Spy bot * Mop * Light bulbs * Wrench * Psycho ooze gun * Rope Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Falconcar * Crab Car * Armored car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * There are cameos from the last few post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era DTVs. ** Bram and Jesper Poubelle from , and Wulfric Von Rydingsvard from , appear at the hotel of the new Blue Falcon film trailer when Mr. Hyde attacks; Bram apparently having been released from prison. * Fred's full name, "Fredrick", was revealed in . Continuity * In the opening sequence, the Spooky Space Kook, a differently colored Redbeard's Ghost, Miner 49er, the Ghost Clown, the Black Knight, the Troll and the Dryad make cameos. Notes/trivia * A trailer of the film was previewed on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of the previous DTV * The music score in the opening and closing credits is very similar to the theme song of the TV series Batman: The Brave and the Bold; this is no coincidence since they both have the same composers. Naturally, they later composed the DTV . ** Not only did the composers return for Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold, but also much of the cast and crew. * DC Comics' Scooby-Doo! Team-Up made this film mostly impossible to rectify with each other, although Littlest Fuzzies do appear in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story Comic Convention Card Tricks. * Since as early as 2004, a script had been written by Disney Animation veteran Tad Stones for the unproduced, Scooby-Doo and the Anime Invasion,Strike, Joe. (June 9, 2004). The Tad Stones Interview — Part 1. Animation World Network. Retrieved February 19, 2016. which revolved around the gang going to an anime convention.@TadStones (February 18, 2016). "@ScoobypediaWiki It never got past script. It was the Scooby Gang going to an anime convention. Not your typical foggy woods/haunted house.". Twitter. Retrieved February 19, 2016. * This movie was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The San De Pedro comic convention is a parody of the San Diego International Comic-Con. * The convention that the gang goes to is a Hanna-Barbera-themed. There is also reference to Warner Bros. owning the company/intellectual properties, by its logo also at the convention. ** The Hanna-Barbera initials are planted on all kinds of merchandise, including comics and video tape boxes. ** Super Friends characters are also referenced by posters and/or cosplayers, who include Wonder Woman, the Wonder Twins, Gleek, Black Vulcan, El Dorado, Apache Chief, and Samurai. * There is also a news channel HB News. * Velma references how Spider-Man got his powers and Superman's secret identity as Clark Kent, when she tells Daphne why she doesn't understand the interest or logic in comic books. * ScoobTube is a spoof of YouTube. * Combat Bots is a parody of Robot Wars. * Ron Starlin and the first HB News reporter are modelled after Mayor Gaunt and F.O.C.U.S. One, respectively, supporting characters in Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. * One of the bad guys in the second Blue Falcon movie resembles Race Bannon. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * This movie presents everything in the Hanna-Barbera franchise outside of Scooby-Doo to be fictional. This greatly contradicts team-ups in the cartoon series, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Dynomutt and Laff-a-Lympics. As well as the Scooby-Doo and Laff-a-Lympics comics from Marvel Comics, as well as crossovers in DC Comics (although DC was prone to go back and forth between either having the HB characters as real or fictional much like in this movie). By the end of the same year, DC had started to publish Scooby-Doo! Team-Up, having the gang help out most of the "fictitious" characters in this film. * It's odd that the Hideous Hyde Hound did not present any malfunction after almost drowning in the Hotel San De Pedro pool. * According to Austin, Mr. Hyde's next appearance after episode 3 of the Blue Falcon show, The Adventures of Blue Falcon, is in episode 22, when he creates the Psycho Ooze. But later on, it appears that a giant Mr. Hyde destroys the city in episode 17. ** The back cover of the episode 17 VHS tape incorrectly reads "Episode Three". * There are Hanna-Barbera posters on one of the walls of the Combat Bots arena, as well as on Jack Rabble's wall of his booth at the San Pedro Comic Convention at the Sheldorf Hotel. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. Quotes Gallery Videos Images Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD.jpg|DVD Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray.jpg|Blu-ray References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films *